


Sweet and sticky

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solly sees just how much his stomach can take</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and sticky

Soldier shivered as he picked up the next jar of honey he had siting on his bedside table. Ever sense the trip to Siberia to retrieve Heavy and the mishap with the plane, the battle hardy man had wanted to see how much he truly could stomach of the sticky amber semi-liquid. As he opened the tenth jar though, his stomach gave an unhappy lurch and he had to pat it softy to quite it down. He looked down at the swelling of his gut and smiled crookedly at seeing how much he had already packed away. Another unhappy gurgle came from his stomach and he took off his belt letting the hole of his over expanded gut rest on his thighs. Soldier boycotting the spoon he had for this, stuck his fingers in the jar coating them before greedily sucking his digits.

  
His stomach lurched and he let out a belch at the feeling. Another burbling sound came from the mound of flesh on his legs and he rested the jar on the table to gently rub at his stomach. He belched again and felt hot bile rise on his tongue but he forced the queasy feeling down that it brought with it. He sighed and leaned back on to the wall behind him. His helmet clunked against it and fell to his lap knocking into his stomach and pressing into his bloated belly.

  
The soldier let out a guttural groan and he quickly picked up the metal helmet and was about to throw it across the room when another heaving lurch sent waves of saliva and bile up his throat. He knew he didn't have the time to pick up his heaving bulk and move it to the bathroom as wave after wave of sickness hit him. He went to sigh and as soon as he opened his mouth a thick wave of amber vomit spilled from his lips and on to his stomach and chest. He moved as quickly as he could and picked up his helmet again as the next wave hit him and thick vomit rose from his gut again and into the metal container.

  
Again and again his stomach churned and soon he had filled his hat with half digested honey and thick yellow bile. it spilled over the sides and on to his legs and the floor. His breath was shaky but the heaving feeling of his stomach was settling and he leaned back onto the wall again. His face was hot and sweaty and he could feel the sting of tears on his cheeks. He swallows and wipes snot from his face with the back of his hand. He starts to chuckle to himself and sighs as he wipes at the drying vomit on his stomach. 

"n-nine and a half, good work s soldier."


End file.
